Prime Time Turnabout (Survive)
"Prime Time Turnabout" is the thirteenth episode of the third Season and thirty-first overall in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. It premiered on December 2, 2018 at 10:00 p.m. on FOX and AMC. Plot Some day, some month. 9:47 AM Abandoned Barn Defendant Lobby No. 2 Andrea: ... You're not gonna cause more trouble, are you? Rick: Depends...What is your take on the word "trouble"? Andrea: ...I don't know, hurting? killing? Rick: I don't know, if he gets in our way I will. Rick enters the barn on an abandoned feed store while Andrea, Daryl and Dale stand guard outside. The Governor steps out of the shadows. "We have a lot to talk about." he says. The Governor removes his pistol and sits at a table, inviting Rick to do the same. Rick holsters his Colt Python revolver, but stays standing. Taped under the table on The Governor's side is a Glock pistol. Bob, and Bruce arrive. Andrea realizes the meeting has started without her. She strides inside and tries to mediate, but Rick and The Governor ignore her. "I heard about the raids, the heads, Maggie." Rick says, glaring at The Governor. Outside, Bob introduces himself as The Governor's "adviser." Daryl and Bruce eye each other aggressively. At the prison, Glenn gives orders to fortify their position. Merle suggests they ambush The Governor, but Glenn shuts it down, not wanting to risk putting Rick, Daryl and Dale in the crossfire. Back at the barn, Rick hands The Governor a map. "Woodbury takes west of the river, prison takes east," he proposes. The Governor laughs at Rick's proposal and demands his surrender. Andrea tries to calm them down but The Governor orders her out, to which Rick agrees they need to speak in private. Rick challenges The Governor's leadership: "You're the town drunk who knocked over my fence and ripped up my yard," he says. The Governor asks if Rick ever misjudged someone, accusing Rick of "failing to see the devil beside you." Rick replies "I see him, all right," referring to The Governor. Outside, Bob scribbles in a notebook, explaining he's making a record of events post-apocalypse. A small group of walkers approaches. Daryl, Andrea and Bruce take turns killing them, competing in their combat skills. Afterwards Daryl and Bruce share cigarettes taken from a walker's pocket. Bruce calls The Governor's meeting a "joke." "They'll do their little dance," he says, "but eventually they'll give the word." Bob and Dale bond as well, as Bob questions Dale about how he staved off walker infection by amputating his leg. Meanwhile, The Governor explains that he'll look weak if he leaves Rick's group alone. "That's your problem," Rick says. The Governor then shares a story about the day his wife died in a car crash. She had left a message on his voicemail asking him to call her back. "I sat there clutching that phone thinking, what did she want?" The Governor says, smirking as Rick becomes visibly rattled. At the prison, Merle packs a duffel bag full of guns and announces his plan to kill The Governor. "This guy cops a feel of your woman and you pussy out like this?" Merle asks when Glenn tries to stop him. The two brawl, in which Maggie and Michonne intervene, while Beth ends the fight by firing a single shot from a .38 Colt Detective Special revolver into the ceiling, without saying a word. Andrea privately asks Dale what The Governor did to Maggie. "He's a sick man," Dale replies. Andrea despairs and says she can't go back to Woodbury. Dale agrees that she belongs at the prison. "But if you join us, it's settled," he warns. The Governor tells Rick that between the size of his army and the combat readiness of Rick's group, the fight between Woodbury and the prison will come down to the last man. Then he offers Rick a deal: "I want Michonne," he says as he shows his damaged eye to Rick. "Turn her over and this all goes away." At the prison, Merle tries to enlist Michonne on his assassination mission. Michonne hears him out but declines. Maggie joins Glenn on the loading dock. He apologizes for his recent behavior, and they abandon their guard post to have sex. Meanwhile, Rick asks The Governor why he'd waste time on a personal vendetta, then wonders if he can even trust The Governor to honor his end of the deal. The Governor gives Rick two days to decide. Then The Governor, Bob and Bruce get in their truck to leave. Andrea considers joining them, but returns with Rick. Back in Woodbury, The Governor gives instructions to surround the feed store and kill everyone except Michonne when the time comes. "What about the deal?" Bob asks. "We're going to have to eliminate Rick sooner or later," The Governor reasons. "No way we can all live side by side." Rick's group returns to the prison, where Rick briefs everyone: "He wants us dead, for what we did to Woodbury," he says. "We're going to war." Rick privately tells Dale about The Governor's offer for Rick to hand over Michonne, explaining he lied to the others so they'd be scared enough to accept it. "She's earned her place," Dale says of Michonne. Rick asks if Dale would sacrifice Andrea's life for Michonne's. "Why are you telling me?" Dale asks. "Because I'm hoping you can talk me out of it," Rick replies. Deaths *None Credits Co-Stars *Michelle Ang as Charlie Rhee (Does not appear) Uncredited *Unknown as Andre Anthony *Adelaide and Eliza Cornwell as Judith Grimes Trivia *The title and the introduction of the episodes are references to the Ace Attorney franchise.